Cain
Cain is one of the first Galerians created by Dorothy and is apart of the Family Program. He is a near perfect clone of the series' main protagonist Rion Steiner, with the main difference being his bright green eyes. In fact, they are apart of the same family type: Pegasus. The last of the Galerians met in the first game, Cain's purpose was to destroy Rion at the end of his mission to locate Lilia and the virus program in her brain. Although he wanted to be the one to find Lilia first, Dorothy chose Rion because he was apparently imperfectly made due to his eye color being incorrect to the real Rion Steiner's. This fills him with both hatred, envy, and a blood-thirsty desire to kill Rion for being chosen by the AI. His personality is extremely flawed and is the type of person to obsess endlessly about somebody else, dwelling on all the reasons to despise them. Cain is quite pitiful and his existence is totally governed by Dorothy, a "person" who he greatly seems to want approval from. He has many different kinds of abilities like lightning summoning, unlike the other Galerians, and this gives him a sense of superiority to everyone else. Although he is only seen gloating towards Rion. He is the same age appearence-wise as Rion (14) but wears a bizarre leather suit and has ruffled up blonde hair. Cain shares the same voice actor with Rion in all his appearences. In the game and anime movie, he is voiced by Frank Newman and Dave Wittenberg in English respectively. In Japanese, he is voiced by Akira Ishida in all appearences. In the sequel Galerians: Ash, Cain's dead body is seen on the floor of the Mushroom Tower data world but it only serves to give the player manuals and help with a puzzle. In the game The first true mention of Cain is very illusive and the player will not get it until reaching the climax of the story. The drug dealer in the Babylon Hotel says that Rion resembles one of his "best customers", implying that Cain has met with this person face-to-face and apparently more than once. At the final stage of the game, Mushroom Tower, Rion and Lilia make it to the Hand of God area. After examining all the capsules in the Rion, Cain will answer Rion's question about a fifth unmaked capsule. Cain tells him that it is his and that he is actually a Galerian. The twin goes on to explain that the real Rion died in Michelangelo City Memorial Hospital and that both he and Rion where cloned from his DNA. The memories of the "real" Rion were transplated to the current one and his whole entire escape-and-locating of Lilia was apart of Dorothy's mission for him. Denying this, Rion refuses to believe Cain's words and calls him a liar but he insists it is the truth. Lilia tries to tell Rion that the memories they had as children can't be replicated and it is their own, essentially assuring him to be the one and only Rion. Regardless, Cain declares that all fates are chosen by Mother and that everyone must obey her Family Program. Cain's purpose is to kill his twin and as to be expected, a battle ensues. Cain is equal to and perhaps even stronger than Rion but his weakness is his pride. Often he would attempt to play and laugh at Rion while assaulting him with blue fire and thunder strikes, at the price of leaving him wide open to attack. In what seems to be total darkness, the two twins fight for domiance and in the end Rion is victorious. With blood dripping down his head, Cain is in utter disbelief that Rion is stronger than him and queries if his next target is Dorothy. He laments that he would never think of killing his own mother and he succumbs to his wounds, collapsing to his death; the last words to his brother being "Goodbye, Rion." Rion wonders if Cain is correct that the real Rion is dead and that he is just another Galerian, but Lilia rejects that idea completely. He is then determined to find out an answer from Dorothy once and for all. In the movie Images Trivia *Cain's name is from the Book of Genesis, named after the first murderer in the Garden of Eden. He was responsible for killing his brother Abel. Obviously, the Abel of the Galerians story is meant to be Rion. Pegasus is from the star constellation and the Pegasus itself is a winged, magical horse according to Greek mythology. One of the stories is that Pegasus climbed Mount Olympus to become the bearer of thunder and lightning for Zeus. *The laugh Cain makes during battle when he fades out is the exact same in the English and Japanese versions. Frank Newman did not record a new laugh for Cain in his voice on this one occasion. A similar occurance appears during the first fight with Parano in Galerians: Ash.